Why did I fall in love with you?
by babyangelholic
Summary: Conrad and Yuuri had always been in love for each other, but... the realization never came to both them. How things would be when they cannot hold back their feelings? ConYuu fic. Mpreg in future. R/R please. this is my first ConYuu fic. enjoy !
1. Prologue

**hello there! it is my first time writing a fic of ConYuu. I have been in love with this couple for years! and I want to write down my wild imagination into a fic. XD **

**hope you guys be kind and enjoy this fic of mine~!**

Prologue

A handsome gentleman with a gentle expression tried to look away from that view. the view of the one he truly loved with his _'supposed'_ to be fiancee. Not wanting to get hurt he just muttered few words silently.

he was used to see that moment, the moment when he couldn't no longer interrupt or distract the younger one's attention. he wished he can, but unfortunately he will never be able to do so.. to hurt the younger one's fiance, as known as his _little_ brother.

even though he was used with watching those moments, but his heart had always refused to be used by those views. at least not for now, maybe not for eternity.

letting out a heavy sigh, he gripped his own brown hairs with his hand, feeling desperate with being hopeless. _'If only...'_

The brunette man started to let his thought imagining such a dream he had always wished, he has always desperately hoped for such long time. for the moment, he set his eyes on that younger one.

"Hahaha..." he chuckled bitterly, if only there was someone there, he would hold back his depression to act like he always do. he would smile, using his poker face. just to not letting anyone to realize how deep his feeling was for the King. his _most beloved_ one.

"Wake up Conrad! you should have known it for a long time, that he will never be _yours_. from the start, he is never meant to be yours." Letting another bitter laugh, the brunette shed a tear down his left cheek. he was a knight that will never betray his king, moreover, it was a king that he has feeling for. just seeing him, it had made him satisfied, at least it was for some few months ago. not for now... because he no longer was able to hold back his love, the real love that had been growing bigger each day he saw those beautiful smile from that black hair young man.

Wiping away his tear, Conrad glanced once again at the place where his beloved one, Yuuri was talking with the blond one, his youngest brother, Wolfarm.

Letting a bitter smile curved on his handsome face, Conrad let out another heavy sigh. Closing his eyes while walking away from that sight.

_'If only we were meant to be, Would I be the one who stand there Yuuri...? If only I knew how the thing would be, Would I be the one for you...my love?'_

"Hey Yuuri! Listen to me!" The blonde guy said, trying to get Yuuri's attention.

The said man, with his beautiful black hair immediately looked behind to face Wolfram, whom standing right behind him. "What's up Wolfram?" he asked confusedly.

Wolfram just smiled and started to babbling things that Yuuri didnt even know how to react it. he was just listening what his fiance talked about. since he was a good listener to begin with. his caring side would never ignore such people who need him.

Yuuri who was standing there suddenly realize a pair of eyes had been watching them. he couldnt hold back his curiousity to make sure the one who was there, watching him in silent.

As he knew that person who was there, Yuuri couldnt help but feeling something hurt inside his heart, the same look he had ever seen few times, whenever he was talking with Wolfarm, that gentleman would always make those kind of expression. the expressions that he never wish to see.

Yuuri couldnt bring himself to not feeling curious about that look. it was not only once he had seen that same look, if only he was brave enough to ask _him_ directly, he would erase away his doubt and curiousity. but the truth, he would never bring himself to ask that man directly, he was too afraid to know the truth.

As the older man turned away and faded away from Yuuri's sight, he was like being stabbed by a thousand knives straight to his heart. _'Why...? Why are you being like this...? Does you have a thing for me?'_ Yuuri cried out inside his heart, he really wished to scream those words towards the older guy, the only guy he would allow to be with him no matter.

"Hey Yuuri, are you list-?"

"Sorry Wolfram, I am not feeling well, I would like to excuse myself and go back to my room." Yuuri cut the blonde one, he wouldn't be able to hold back his emotion at the moment. he immediately turned back, not giving shits for Wolfarm's warns. Yuuri was tired, he was tired with this condition, the condition where he was no longer able to be his usual self. the condition where he was no longer able to use his poker face in front of everyone around him.

soon after a small journey to his room, Yuuri closed his door harshly, not wanting to waste his time because he was not able to hold back his tears.

Yuuri hold the necklace given to him, the little present that he got from the older guy, from that brunette man who was always inside his mind and heart.

Tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks as he slowly fell on his knees, the smile from the brunette, from the man he had always loved suddenly pop up inside his mind.

"Conrad..." He whispered between his sobs, there was no one in particular, but at least he could tell the wind around him, to tell them the named of the man he love with his whole heart.

**well, this fic is supposed to be a romance, angst and drama fic. I hope you guys love this story ^_^ reviews are welcomed and loved. just tell me whatever u thought ^_^**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. The Love Between Us

**hello there! it has been a long time since my last post, hohoho. I hope you guys would enjoy this one. the first chappie of my ConYuu's fic. and so sorry for a lot grammar mistakes and error spellings. I love you guys! **

**Chapter 1. The love between us**

It was worning, and morning in Shin Makoku was as beautiful as always. It didn't took so long to make Yuuri awake from his sleep, he could see Wolfarm was there between him and Greta, Yuuri smile seeing that view, he indeed loved Wolfarm, but as brother not more than that. Sometimes he wondered why would he be the one ended up being engaged to Wolfarm? Why didn't he get engaged with him instead?

Yuuri just shook his head of the thought of getting engaged with the older man. That man just treated him as a knight whom so faithful towards his king. Not more than that, not as much as he wished him to treat him.

"But why...? Why did you look so painful to see me with Wolfarm?" A question uttered from Yuuri's sweet lips. He couldn't hold his urge to blurt it out, the question which he needed to hear the answer. However, Yuuri was too afraid, he was afraid not because he could not answer it. but he was afraid of the things that the older guy would answer. He was not ready with the answer that might hurt him later, he was not ready to face the pain which he might get.

The black-haired boy just sighed as he glanced at Wolfarm and Greta who were still sleeping on his bed.

"I am so sorry Wolfarm..."

As he said that, the hurtful expression could be seen on his beautiful look, then Yuuri chose to walk away from his chamber.

* * *

Before Yuuri started his morning with his breakfast, he decided to go to the garden that would be so quiet in the morning like this. The black-haired boy needed time, he needed time to think straight about his own trouble. He was indeed troubled by the brunette's attitude. Which he wished to know the reason behind that attitude.

"Haaah..." He let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the bench nearby the garden. Yuuri could hear the birds were singing along each other, he could see the beautiful flowers shinning under the sunlight.

Yuuri could not help but smile sweetly to see that. "I wish, it is always as peaceful as today in Shin Makoku." He muttered smilling happily.

"Hekka..." Yuuri gasped in his seat to hear that voice calling him. That was him, it was his voice... the voice that he always longed for. His knight's voice...

"Conrad!" Yuuri tried his best to sound as natural as ever. "What's wrong?" Yuuri smiled, kind of nervous to the older guy who walked towards him with his oh-so-handsome-smile.

Damn! Why did you look so handsome early in the morning, Conrad?! Yuuri bit his lower lip, holding back his feeling to jump onto the older guy.

Conrad just smiled again, he shook his head as he took a seat beside the younger man. "Dont call me Hekka! I am_ your_ Yuuri!" Yuuri complained irritated with Conrad not calling his name. He was indeed his Yuuri. Though perhaps the brunette thought it was because he was the one who named the black-haired boy. But, Yuuri didnt mean that, he really meant it. He meant that he was indeed Conrad's. He meants that he indeed belonged to Conrad, to his beloved knight.

Conrad chuckled in respond, he was happy himself to hear Yuuri said that he was his, but he knew exactly that Yuuri didnt mean that way. In fact, he was Yuuri's godfather after all. It was too painful for Conrad to see that the one he truly loved did not belong to him. He could just see Yuuri from afar, he was fine as long as the black-haired boy was happy. it was okay for him... yeah, he was already happy with that.

"I am sorry, Yuuri. I just wanted to tell you that this afternoon both of us would have to take a trip to a small village not too far from here. It said that the villagers wish to see you... So, Gunter asked me to accompany you."

Yuuri looked surprised, he thought he was in a dream which he never wished to be awake from the dream. A trip to a village with Conrad only, it was too good to be true. It was like a dream comes true.

"Conrad..." Yuuri gritted his teeth nervously as he clenched his hands to hold his nervouness. He wanted to know that it was not a dream at all. He needed to confirm it. Come one Yuuri, just asks him already! he screamed in his mind.

Yuuri stared at Conrad, trying his best to not look so nervous. "It is really just the two of us...?" He finally managed to ask the brunette.

As for Conrad, he could see clearly how nervous and shy Yuuri was, and he didn't know why he felt so happy to see that look. The knight was quiet for a while before he looked at Yuuri, smilling.

"Yeah, it is just the two of us."

* * *

It was breakfast time, and both Yuuri and Conrad had already sat on their own seats. Both of them were happy to know the fact that they would spend some times together just the two of them. However nobody from them said it clearly that they were happy.

"Hekka... Have Conrad told you about the trip to visit a small village?" Gunter suddenly asked after chewing his foods.

Yuuri just nodded in reply, he smiled towards Conrad as he stared at Gunter after that. "I was informed that I will need to visit a small village not too far from here. And Conrad said, since it is not a dangerous invitation. You ask Conrad to accompany me, which means I would go with Conrad only." He answered with his normal tone. He just didn't want people in that room to know how happy he was at the moment.

Gunter nodded in reply, he sighed heavily while taking his drink hungrily. "I wish I can be the one who accompany you, Hekka. But I have lots things to do here. and Conrad is a better knight as I am, I entrust your safety to him. And I know he is able to do his best."

"Gunter! How could you do that?! I am Yuuri's fiance, I should be the one who accompany Yuuri. not Conrad!" The blond suddenly got angry, not so happy to hear that news. It was just impossible, how could Gunter do it to him? He was the man that has the right to protect Yuuri.

Anissina just stared at Conrad and Yuuri, as she could see clearly how both of them wanted to go together without anyone interfere their time. Annisina was a woman after all, though she was not as graceful as another women were, however she could sense the feelings that's going on between Yuuri and Conrad. She had realized a long time ago, when she made a new invention which it used to search Yuuri who was missing at the time. And as nobody could not find him, except Conrad, and how the mechine reacted over Conrad's feelings. It was so clear for her, even though at first she thought it was just a one-sided love. However as times passed, she found out that Yuuri was actually in love with Conrad as well as Conrad.

It was so amusing for her to see this moment. She was their supporter since she didn't know when, so she needed to make sure Conrad and Yuuri would go without anyone interfere.

"Dont be like that, Wolfarm. It is not like Conrad can't protect Hekka. He is indeed our best warrior, the best knight of Hekka. You shouldn't be selfish, you need to think about Yuuri's safety first. It is not like Yuuri would run away from you. You still have plenty of time to spend with Yuuri-hekka. and moreover, as I heard the trip would take 3 days only. Just bear yourself for 3 days. and let Yuuri-hekka have fun in the village." Annisina argued, trying her best to help Conrad and Yuuri.

The others nodded in agreement, they had no idea why Wolfarm reacted over such a thing like this. It was not like Yuuri willing to be engaged to him in the first place. Sometimes they felt pity of Yuuri's feeling. Wolfarm needed a life and do not bother Yuuri's matters anymore.

Wolfarm just grimaced angrily, he glared at everyone in that room as he walked off from that dining room with an angry expression.

* * *

"Greta, you should be a good girl when I and Conrad are away okay? Please listen to everyone here. I promise I will be back in 3 days and I will bring some souvenirs for you." Yuuri patted Greta's head tenderly as he smiled sweetly to his adopted daughter. He really loved Greta with all of his heart, he was happy to be able to have a daughter as sweet as Greta. and how he wished that Greta was his adopted daughter with Conrad, not with Wolfarm. However he could not do anything about it. He was already happy with Greta's presence, as long as Gretas was happy and safe, it was his priority as a parent.

Greta, as a good girl just nodded, though she was kind of sad every times Yuuri needed to go a trip, however she was a smart girl that understands exactly Conrad's position as a king here. and Greta loved Yuuri and Conrad so much. She belived the brunette would protect her Yuuri with his life.

"I will be waiting for you, Yuuri! You should make sure to stay healthy on your trip!" Greta adviced, she sounded just like an older woman. Yuuri and Conrad, who stood behind him just laughing to hear that.

Yuuri stood up as he carressed Greta's hairs lovingly, then he turned to face Gunter and Annisina who were there to escort them. And Wolfarm? He was nowhere to be seen, Yuuri knew Wolfarm was still pissed and he knew that blond was in his chamber, and didn't want to escort them.

But who cared? Yuuri knew, maybe he sounded ugly here, however he just wanted to be honest with his feelings. He just wanted to feel happy with the one he truly loves.

"Gunter, Annisina-san, I will entrust Greta in your care. I will make sure everything will be okay, and I and Conrad will returnt safe and sound." Yuuri said to both of them with a smile formed sweetly on his look.

"Hekkaaaaa~ Please dont forget to always be healthy! I will always pray for you here!" Gunter sobbed dramatically. Yuuri just grinned nervously and nodded in repsond.

"Yuuri, Let's go..." It was Conrad's voice who told him to go with him. It was like he was dreaming or something. Yuuri could not help but blush slightly and walk along with Conrad to their horses.

Annisina just smiled, feeling satisfied with this achievement she just got. She stared at the couple deeply, she knew later on both of them would deal with a lot problems, however she jut wanted them to be happy. She just wanted Conrad and Yuuri to feel their love.

"Please be happy, Yuuri-hekka..."

* * *

Even though the village was not too far from their castle, but it took a night to go there. And night had finally come, Yuuri was so exhausted, so Conrad decided to stop at the safest place nearby they decided to spend a night in the edge of the lake. It was a very beautiful lake, and Yuuri really loved the view. He cant stop smilling to see a wonderful view in front of him.

The moon was beautiful tonight, and Yuuri could see clearly the shadow of the moon from the lake. Yuuri was too happy, he immediately ran towards the lake, however he tripped on the rock and he was about to fall.

Fortunately, there was Conrad who was so fast to grab him, preventing his beloved to fall hard on the ground. But their position was too rare to see. With Conrad's right hand wrapped around Yuuri's slim waist as Yuuri placed his hands on Conrad's shoulders. It was like the moment when a pair of lovers were about to kiss.

Yuuri could not help but blushing madly, his face turned redden, he stared at Conrad's dark chocolate eyes deeply. And he could hear his own heat beat that had been beating so fast.

The brunetter stared at the lovely view in his arms. Yuuri, his most beloved one, was in his warms blushing madly because of him. Conrad cant think straight, without he realized, his face had leaned closer towards Yuuri. As Yuuri was nervous all of sudden, but he ended up closing his eyes, maybe just maybe... Conrad would actually kiss him. and Yuuri would be the happiest boy alive if only Conrad really did it.

However, Yuuri needed to feel disappointed when he felt Conrad was slowly letting his body from his arms. He opened his eyes as Conrad turned away, not daring to look at him. Conrad was about to walk away, far away from Yuuri.

And Yuuri, he immediately sheded the tears that he had always held back whenever he thought about his love for the brunette.

"WHY?!" Yuuri shouted desperately. Conrad turned to face him and then shocked, after found Yuuri, his beloved Yuuri crying with the tears slid down like a waterfall.

Conrad stared at Yuuri's teary eyes with a confused expression. Why did Yuuri cry? Why did he look so painful? Conrad wanted to ask, however he was not brave enough to ask it out loud. From the start, Yuuri was never his, and Yuuri would never be his later. Yuuri was Wolfarm's. Like or dislike it, Conrad needed to accept that fact.

"Conrad, if you really do love me, just kiss me already! Just dont hold back your feelings, just dont hold back your pains... if you really want to be happy, just claim me as yours! Dont torture yourself with your selfishness!" Yuuri shouted again. He was so helpless, he no longer cared if he sounded so delusional.

Conrad was dumbfounded on his spot, he stared at Yuuri in disbelife. Does Yuuri love me too? Does he want to be with me...? it was some questions that started to pop up in his mind.

"I... I cant do whatever I want Yuuri..." Conrad suddenly started. "I... Even though I love you, but I cant never change the fact that you are Wolfarm's fiance. My little brother's fiance, how could I take you away from him? How could I steal you from him?" He looked at Yuuri painfully.

"But, the thing I cant never change is the fact that I have always loved you... even though I would never make you as mine, I will always love you, Yuuri..." Conrad confessed under the moonlight, it was so beautiful to see. it was so romanitc, but why did it look so painful for both of them? Yuuri could see a tear from Conrad's left eye slid down under the moonlight. As if it was a posion that could kill Yuuri.

Why did it become like this? Why did both of them have to fall in love? Why could they be together ever after like in fairy tale? Why...?

"And I..." Yuuri wiped away his tears, still with his beautiful black eyes looking deeply into Conrad's eyes. "And I cant change the fact that my heart screaming for you, my heart seeking for you, my heart wanting your love..." He uttered weakly. "And this heart of mine has always belonged to you, Conrad Weller..."

"I love you... and it is the fact, and I dont know until when I could be able to erase this feeling for you... I dont know Conrad, I dont know... I love you, and I have always loved you... it hurts me so much to not be able to be with you... it hurts..." Yuuri started to sob again, his voice sounded so painful in Conrad's ears. and those eyes, they looked so sorrow in Conrad's eyes.

Yuuri didn't know what happened after that, however he could feel his wrist had pulled him into a tight embrace as he felt a pair of lips claiming his lips warmly yet sweetly.

And Yuuri knew, those lips belonged to his only knight, it belonged to his beloved one, his Conrad.

* * *

**thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chappie. and Please, Reviews for more updates and I really love ur comments. XD thanks! and for those who wanna be my beta-reader for this fic. Please contact me nee! I need it one!**

** Miyuki Meiru thanks so much! =) hope u enjoy the first chapter!**

** InuAngelBaby here is an update, so sorry for taking so long T^T hope u enjoy it!**

** issm hehehe I hope u enjoy it. and I hope u are satisfied!=3 I am a hardcore shipper of ConYuu. they are one of my ultimate otps! XD**

** mcm hohoho here is an update. I hope I did not disappoint you. I am so sorry for my broken english! enjoy the first chapter!**

** blueday English is not my first language as well. Hope you do enjoy it! =D thanks!**


End file.
